


Repulsion and Affection

by ParkerStark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asexual Character, Clint is a paranoid ball of worry, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, No actual sex, Steve and Bucky are not Stupid, Steve carries Clint to go cuddle, a-sexual!Clint, blink and you miss it mention of Tony, lots of affection, sex negotiations, sex repulsed!Clint, some little kisses though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5633719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkerStark/pseuds/ParkerStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can't do this."</p><p>On retrospect, probably not the best way to start this conversation, standing beside them on the couch, but he's just going for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repulsion and Affection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bloody-bee-tea](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bloody-bee-tea).



> My [Marvel Polyday Exchange](http://marvelpolydayexchange.tumblr.com) fic for [bloody-bee-tea](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com) on tumblr :3 I hope you enjoy it!

Here's how it works - Clint Barton hates sex. He always has, imagines he always will, and he want it absolutely no where near him, in any way shape or form.  
  
His boyfriends, however, both very much have a sex drive, and seem to think they've done something wrong since Clint doesn't want to 'do the do' as Tony put it. He doesn't know how to explain his lack of sex drive. He honestly doesn't even really masturbate, he just...doesn't have the urge.  
  
But he tries to psyche himself up to it. He can do this, for them. For Steve, with his gentle kisses to his temple that Clint adores, and for Bucky, with his dirty mouth that makes Clint grin, and his snuggles on the couch - Clint doesn't know how to do this. He loves the kisses, loves the hugs. Likes being held, usually, sleeping between them, but doesn't know how to explain when Bucky runs his hands up his thighs or Steve rubs his knee between his legs it makes him shudder and he runs.  
  
"I can't do this."  
  
On retrospect, probably not the best way to start this conversation, standing beside them on the couch, but he's just going for this. "I can't- i can't do this. The sex. It- I can't."  
  
Both Bucky and Steve are watching him but not talking, and Clint is infinitely grateful they're letting him talk his thoughts out before they interrupt him. "I like it when you kiss me. Hugs. Shit like that. But sex is..."  
  
"Repulsive?" Steve says, after a minute of Clint trying to find his words, and Clint nods, grinning. "Yes, yes exactly. I hate it, always have. I don't want to even watch someone do it. But i don't know how to explain properly that i just-"  
  
"You want affection but not sex." Bucky said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Clint should have done this a lot sooner, they both seem to have this in the bag. "What about sleeping with us, is that okay with you?"  
  
"Yeah, i like that. Love that, even, but...i know you guys want sex, and its just - its not going to happen. Ever."  
  
"That's okay, Clint." Steve stood up, walking to him and pulling him into his arms. "Clint, we love you, not the idea of sex with you. I promise, that no matter what, you'll be accepted here with us. Tell me - are you okay with Bucky and I having sex with each other? Here, in our bed?"  
  
Clint opens his mouth to say yes, and then shivers. Bucky snorts, standing up to walk over to both of them. "Yeah, thats a no. Don't worry, birdy, Stark has more than enough bedrooms for Stevie and I to have our fun in and shower before we come back to you."  
  
Clint can't even believe this is happening. How on earth is he even this lucky? That they understand - that they seem to know how to work with this so everyone gets what they want.  
  
"And you know if you change your mind on a little bit of it or all of it you can always tell us." Steve smiled, and Clint gave a crooked one back. "I don't think i will, but thank you."  
  
"So how about now? Kisses now?" Clint asked, hopefully, and Bucky chuckled, stealing the first kiss and then Steve steals his own, before stealing one from Steve and Clint purred.  
  
"That is a pretty sight." he grinned and then yiped as Steve picked him up fireman style, carrying him to the bedroom. "C'mon. Cuddle time with a movie, in bed. Snuggly pajamas. Stat."  
  
"Sir yes Sir." Clint laughed, as Bucky followed them sedately.


End file.
